Gabriel Aloysius
History Gabriel is the thirdborn of the One-Above-All, and younger brother to the two archangels, Michael and Lucifer. While creating the marvel multiverse, the infamous Above-All-Others sought to create three most powerful beings who he calls his sons to watch over all of universes within the marvel omniverse. Powers and Abilities Powers * Nigh-Omnipotence (Only in his true form): * Archangel Physiology: * Immortality: * Nigh-Omniscience: * Ultimate Fighter: * Disintegration: * Regenerative Healing Factor: * Energy Projection: * Wings (Flight): * Invulnerability: * Super Breath: * Divine Combatant: * Divine Slayer: * Self Sustenance: * Holy Fire Manipulation: * Weather Manipulation: * Memory Alteration: * Omnilingualism: * Superhuman Capabilities: ** Superhuman Agility: ** Superhuman Durability: ** Superhuman Speed: ** Superhuman Stamina: ** Superhuman Strength: ** Superhuman Endurance: * Mandatory Existence: Abilities * Master Hand-To-Hand Combatant * Genius-Level Intelligence * Advanced Military Operator * Highly Persuasive * Weapons Proficiency * Indomitable Will * Occult Knowledge * Master of Deception * Intimidation * Telepathy Immunity * Master Acrobat * Master Tactician and Strategist * Diplomatic Immunity * Micro Sleep Strength Level * Supernatural Strength: Weaknesses * One Above All: As the creator of the Marvel Multiverse, the One-Above-All can easily destroy Gabriel with just a snap of his fingers. * Celestial & Cosmic Beings: Even as a Archangel, there are certain high-level beings in different universes that are capable of harming or restraining Gabriel. * Lucifer Morningstar: As the first Archangel and his older brother, Lucifer can effortlessly beat Gabriel. * Michael Demiurgos: As the second oldest, Michael is capable of defeating Gabriel in a fight. * Basic Rules of Nature: * The Archangel Blade: As one of the most powerful weapon in the multiverse, Gabriel can most likely be killed by his very own weapon. * Grace Removal: Removing Gabriel's grace will strip him of his powers and leave him slightly valunerable and will take him long-terms to regenerate his grace. * Magic: With only very powerful magic, Gabriel can only be briefly restrained and banished by certain spells. * Lucifer's Prison Dimension: The prison was made specifically to impression high-tier beings such as Archangels, so Gabriel can most likely share the same fate as his brother, Lucifer. * Mandatory Existence Compromised: If One-Above-All were to die, the imbalance would also result in the death of Gabriel due to the destruction of reality itself. Paraphernalia Equipment * Horn of Gabriel: As a gift from his father, the horn can allow Gabriel to force whoever hears it to confess the truth. It can also summon the beam of light to transport him to the gates of Heaven and open them. Transportation * Wings of Gabriel: As the Archangel's most iconic attribute, Gabriel can use his strong sets of wings to allow him to travel to many places in almost the speed of light and even faster whenever he travels to different universes. Weapons * The Archangel Blade: One of the three most powerful weapons that the One-Above-All has created, there are two more similar weapon as such but different for each if the two other Archangels, Michael and Lucifer. There are a variety of attributes that this weapon has possessed, such as: ** It can only be wielded by an Archangel & those who are pure of heart. ** It can kill Archangels and many beings in existence. ** It can't kill Celestial and Cosmic Beings. ** It can generate Holy Fire and Lightning. Notes * Trivia * Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Multiverse Category:Cosmic Beings